Theil
History The race known as the Theil originate from a different universe, which has a slightly different set of physical constraints. Mainly, in their original universe, the barrier between “normal space” and “Subspace” was a lot thinner than it is in our universe. As such, the Theil developed both physically and technologically with a superior knowledge of Subspace from any race that we know to have existed. One of their crowning technological and evolutionary achievements was a method to be able to create Subspace constructs. Pocket realms that were formed from the imagination and creativity of the person who had created the construct. As the Theil developed, their connection to Subspace grew stronger to the point where they learned to “ascend”. However, for them, it wasn’t Ascension as it is known in our universe. For them, it was just a state of being, which allowed them to move back and forth from the physical world to the Subspace realms they created. This also allowed them to “cheat death” in many ways. If a physical body died, then they would simply leave the body and either find a new one, or spend some time in the various Subspace constructs. Within their universe, they had a symbiotic relationship with various physical species that lived there, sharing bodies, knowledge and experiences. The Theil race had several different philosophical schools of thought. Some Theil preferred to exist entirely within Subspace, some preferred to exist entirely within physical bodies, others ranged elsewhere along that spectrum. There were also some who felt that they were “superior” to physical beings, and ruled over pockets of space. Others felt that the physical beings should be left alone to develop as they wish. These differences in opinions caused factions to rise and fall, wars to break out and so-forth. This went on for a very long time, no one side winning over the other. Until eventually, their universe began to die off. Entropy moves in one direction, and their universe was no different. So, the Theil packed up their stuff and moved universe. Over the eons of developing Subspace constructs, the Theil had managed to use these constructs to observe and interact with other universes and alternate realities. So they used their knowledge and experience, and broke through the barriers and entered our universe several million years ago. When they arrived in our universe, the various factions of Theil split up and decided to head off on their own ways. The group that ended up in the Magellanic Clouds were the more “moderate” Theil on the various axis. They liked to spend a mixture of time in Subspace and in the physical world. They saw themselves as “shepherds” of the physical races, but knew there was an innate “advancement” that the Theil had over them. So, over time, they created a vassal race, known as the Dalathreim, which would serve as their physical bodies when needed, but also helped them to develop as an independent race. The Theil created a symbiotic cultural relationship between the two races. The Dalathreim saw it as a great honour to serve as host to a Theil mind. And the Theil protected and provided for the Dalathreim. Due to the stronger barrier between the physical plane and Subspace in our reality, the Theil created a network of Pillars, which acted as a conduit for Theil to pass back and forth between the two planes of existence. In the physical world, they utilised their eons of technological advancements to create engineering marvels and an artificial race of Sentinels to act as their soldiers and police force across their protectorate. In Subspace, the Theil’s powers were unabated, and they built and lived in constructs just as they had before. Eventually, the Alterans arrived in the Milky Way and started to explore and set up their Gate network. This attracted the attention of the Theil, as the gates tunnelled through Subspace, which in some ways was dangerous to Theil constructs. This led to a brief conflict, before a truce was declared, and the Alterans avoided the Magellanic Clouds, but kept in contact with the Theil, as they were interested in the Theil’s Subspace manipulation abilities, and the various technological advances they’d made. Then, things changed. A message from the future arrived, warning the Theil about the destruction of their race at the hands of the Alterans. The Alterans were beginning to experiment and advance towards Ascension. The warning told the Theil that the moment the first Alteran would Ascend, the Theil race would be wiped out. This led to another, much bloodier war between the Alterans and the Theil. However, it was a stalemate, as the Theil had never had the need to develop space travel, and as such, they were stuck in their corner of the galaxy. As a back-up, the Theil began to construct a network of Planetary Machines. Massive computer storage centres and localised Subspace constructs that could act as lifeboats for the Theil, should things go wrong. Eventually, the predicted destruction of the Theil came to pass. The moment the first Alteran ascended, the destruction caused by the Spear of Destiny weapon struck the Theil and wiped out any of them who were in their Subspace realm.. The Theil that were in physical bodies retreated to their Planetary Machines and decided to wait things out. Some remained, to sheppard the Dalathreim, and direct the Sentinels. Over the millennia that followed, the Alterans and other Milky Way races invaded the Magellanic clouds, looking to rob the graves of the Theil and steal their technology. They found that this was not easy, due to the Sentinels and other dangers posed by the remaining Theil. But as time went on, the Theil who had remained in physical bodies eventually died out. Some from the toils of war, some from mimetic viruses that they carried between bodies. The Sentinels continued to keep watch over the Magellanic clouds, guarding the inhabitants of the Theil Protectorate and the Planetary Machines. The Dalathriem split into two sub-races; the Dallatha and the Othreim. A third branch formed from the mentally and physically broken hosts of Theil minds, and they haunt the clouds as twisted monsters known as Nightstalkers. ---- Subspecies The Dallatha Cities The Dallatha have no desire to live in settlements of over 150 people. Once the population reaches 200, 50 of them go off to make a new village. Settlements are rarely more than 4 hours walk from each other. Government The Dallatha have a two-tier government. The “Elders” of the village form a council every year, taking on the roles of historians, scribes and advisers. The “Younger” of the Village come together as required to make decisions. Once they make a decision, they then compare the decision to previous, related decisions, and make any changes based upon what they find. Beliefs The Dallatha do not have an organised religion like most other species. They believe in something akin to the Akashic Field theory, that all energy and consciousness emanates from a pervasive background source, and returns to it upon death. Crop Growth/Job Specialisation Dallatha grow high-yield crops in setups similar to modern day hydroponics, allowing them to allow for job specialisation. Social Classes Dallatha have a double-sliding scale of respect and responsibility. The younger you are, the more you are expected to help out in the village, the older you are, the more you are respected for your experiences. Writing Dallatha have a very basic printing press. Art/Architecture Dallatha tend to build two-story buildings, in a similar fashion to Middle-eastern style buildings (Clay walls, etc). Their art work is usually flowing and curved in design, generally incorporating some form of focal point. Public Works Water works flow across the tops of buildings, keeping the crops fed. Also used as a filtration system, into houses. Warfare Dallatha put more emphasis on intel gathering, scouting and misinformation. They plan out their military strategies and do their best to factor in external factors. They don’t have a strong military force, but do utilise stealth, cunning, and flanking maneuvers where they can. The Dallatha use Flintlock and Breech-loading weapons. Personalities The Dallatha are a peaceful and intelligent culture who prefer to live a peaceful and simple life. However, they utilise their intelligence and knowledge to outwit their enemies and generally play the long game. They are more than happy to let manipulate their enemies into fighting each other, whilst trying to get as much out of it that they can. They respect evidence and proof behind the ideas that people have. They find passion and gusto to be a bit crass in debates. Appearance Dallatha are brighter in colour and appearance, and generally have a more positive and upbeat attitude towards things. They tend to feature blues and blacks in their colours, as well as their skin colourations. Greetings Dallatha like to give and receive gifts upon introducing each other. Even something as simple as a scarf. It is seen as a sign of friendship and ties into their beliefs that everything is all part of one ---- The Othreim Cities Othreim tend to have larger villages, towards 500 before they send out people to start a new one. Their villages are more spread out than Dallathan ones, but have signal beacons between them to share news. Government Females tend to take the leadership roles within Othreim society. Each year, a new Triumvirate of leaders is chosen at random. Each leader is responsible for one aspect of leadership and appoints assistants to work on specifics. New laws overrule old ones and can allow for re-trials and compensation if the law changes. Beliefs The Othreim believe that they are watched over by the spirits of their ancestors, and when they die, they will return to, and become one with their Ancestors. New souls are fragments of their Ancestors, who have decided to learn more about the world. Crop Growth/Job Specialisation Everyone takes it in turns to help out in all jobs around the village. Everyone spends at least one season in the fields to grow crops. Those who show acumen for certain jobs tend to spend more time in those roles, but will spend some time doing other roles. Social Classes Othreim culture is one of equality and shared work. Even the leaders of the village are seen as just another member of the village. Age and experience are to be respected, but not seen as a trump card to be used. Everyone's wishes are respected. Writing Othreim do not have printing press Art/Architecture Buildings are low and made from timber and cloth in most cases. Geometric patterns are common. Public Works Othreim villages are usually meticulously planned and laid out, with easy access to water, defences and separate areas for washing, cleaning and sanitation. Warfare Othreim prefer to use shock tactics and overwhelming force. They will harass and harry the enemy in hit and run attacks. Usually aiming at supply lines, equipment and wounding people to slow down the enemy. They utilise simplistic grenades and crossbows Personalities The Othreim are a pragmatic and tactical culture who are generally distrustful of newcomers at first. They respect passion and conviction, as well as stories to back up people's opinions. They don’t care as much about hard facts and proof, they care more about the reason behind why people want things. They also respect a good show of force, when it’s appropriate. Male members of the villages are generally the builders, advisers and teachers, whilst the females are the councillors and “professional” soldiers (males are the reserves, medics and armourers). Appearance Dallatha are more “earthy” in colour and appearance, They tend to feature reds and blacks in their colours, as well as their skin colourations. Notes Othreim like to tell stories. They have “deed names” based upon something memorable that they have achieved. ---- The Heithrya Very little is known about the subspecies call the Heithrya. They are colloquially referred to as "Nightstalkers", due to their pale appearance, and the fact that they are very rarely seen during daylight. They are animalistic in nature, and aggressively territorial. ---- Back to Cultural Database Category:Cultures Category:Theil